Battle of the light
by blueeyesdarkmagic
Summary: Yugi and his friends are pokemon in the eeveelutions kingdom. Yugi is a prince who loves Yami, and he finally has the last straw with Dayla, and espeon trying to take Yami away from him. He challenges her to a battle. See how it ends out.


**Blue: Hey guys. Now before you get confused the characters are turned pokemon and have special characteristics that make them a bit different so that they look different than the actually pokemon they are. Also this is a one-shot. Now here is a list of characters and what pokemon they are then I'll have the couples. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Pokémon. **

**Yugi: Espeon**

**Yami: Umbreon**

**Duke: Vaporeon**

**Tristan: Jolteon**

**Mokuba: Shiny Black Eevee**

**Serenity: Regular Eevee**

**Seto: Glaceon**

**Joey: Flareon**

**Tea: Sylveon**

**Mai: Leafeon**

**Solomon: Espeon**

**Aknankanon and Niaza: Umbreon**

**Aknadin: Glaceon**

**Rebecca: Sylveon**

**Leon: Leafeon**

**Other characters I'll figure out later.**

**Pairings. Yugi x Yami**

**Duke x Tristan**

**Tea x Mai**

**Seto x Joey**

**Mokuba x Serenity**

**Aknankanon x Niaza**

**Rebecca x Leon**

**Now enjoy please.**

* * *

A young Espeon walked elegantly through the halls. His dark purple feelers swaying with every step, while the amethyst gem on his head glowed as the sun shone beautiful. His light purple fur, which was lighter than the rest of his body, was shining and shimmering with great brilliance. His amethyst eyes focused on the hall in front of him, not blinking.

"Prince Yugi." said a young female Eevee, coming up to the young prince.

"Yes." he said with a gentle voice stopping in front of an ornate window, making his fur shine like a rainbow.

His home was in the Eevee kingdom. It's where all Eevee's and Eeveelutions gathered to take shelter from the war long ago. The Zangoose, Seviper, and other pokemon were ruthless. Especially the Zangoose. The humans eventually drove out the rouges and made this palace and the village below so that they may live in peace. After the war a lot more pokémon started calling this safe haven their home.

"King Solomon has summoned you, Prince." the young one said.

"Thank you Eva." Yugi said as he gracefully bounded down the halls to his grandfather's throne room.

He arrived in the throne room with beautiful glass doors that he opened with a Psychic. After his eyes lost the blue hue he went up the red carpet and respectfully kneeled before his grandfather. The old Espeon was a wise ruler and his gray eyes always had this kind of warmth.

"You summoned me grandfather." Yugi asked, after standing.

"Yes Yugi. Yami is coming from his house with his father and mother." The Espeon said with a smile. Even though they were betrothed Yugi and Yami soon fell in love. Yugi was never as happy as he was with Yami. The male Umbreon that won his heart looked like any normal umbreon. Minus the fact that his rings were a burning crimson.

"Really?" Yugi asked the announcement causing him to do a reflex jump for joy.

"Mmhmm. So is Seto, Duke, Mokuba, and Leon." Solomon answered.

"Joey, Tristan, Serenity, and Rebecca will be happy to hear that." Yugi said.

Seto was a Glaceon. He has sapphire blue eyes and sapphire patterns on his baby blue body. Duke was a vaporeon. He looked like a regular one but his eyes were emerald green and the originally white fan around his neck was black. Mokuba was a black Eevee with gray highlights. Leon was a Leafeon with auburn reddish leaves. Joey was a Flareon with brown eyes and blonde fur everywhere. Tristan was a Jolteon with brown eyes and brown where the white spikes would be. Serenity was a normal Eevee except she had white highlights. Rebecca is a smaller sylveon due to her age and looks like a normal Sylveon minus her huge blue eyes.

"Yes they will. They will be here by noon today so you better go tell them. You know how Tea, Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca like to get ready before guests." Tea was a full sized Sylveon and she had blue eyes like Rebbeca but she was more white and purple than pink. Mai was a Leafeon with violet eyes and blonde leaves like she belonged in fall.

"Yes I know. I'll go tell them." Yugi chuckled his ears perking up at the thought of seeing Yami.

"Alright you're dismissed lover boy." Solomon teased.

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled. You could see the bright pink blush on his face.

"I'm just teasing now go tell the others." The king said.

Yugi nodded and rushed out of the room. He was eager to tell his friends about this.

'Just wait till you have grandkids. Then you'll be teasing them all the time.' Solomon thought. He didn't let it through the psychic connection though.

* * *

"No way Leon's coming?" Rebecca asked excitedly.

"Yep. So are the others." Yugi answered.

"I bet you're looking forward to it. I know I am." Joey said licking his mane-as he liked to call it- subconsciously.

"I am looking forward to it. I can wait in fact." Yugi said staring at the window. They were in the lounge. It was the groups usual hangout. It looked a lot more casual compared to other ones. They were currently sitting on plush pillows made thanks to Sewaddle and Isis, a Blissey, just a bit thinner than the usual.

"So when are they coming exactly?" Serenity asked.

"Noon." was Yugi's answer.

The girls just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" He asked.

"What? Why didn't you tell us sooner? We barely have enough time to get ready." Tea scolded. She loved knowing anything and everything.

Yugi looked out at the sun and rolled his eyes. "You have three hours that's plenty of time."

"NO IT'S NOT!" said the girls at the same time. They dashed out of the lounge to their own rooms, hoping to get ready in time.

Yugi and Joey looked at each other shaking their heads. "Just wait they'll come out looking exactly the same." Joey snickered.

"You can't help what they do." Yugi sighed. He was used to it, he just wished it didn't happen every time they had guests.

"At least your not like that." Joey said.

"Oh?" Yugi looked over at his best friend, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you look like a girl." Joey answered looking at Yugi's purple coloring. Bad idea.

Joey ended up being pinned to the ground with a paw to the neck. "Might you repeat that?" Yugi said. Joey looked into his eyes, which obviously were very pissed about being call the opposite sex.

"I- I." Joey stammered.

Yugi saw his fear and smirked, then got off Joey. "Call me that again and I'll Iron Tail you into next year. Got it."

"Got it." Joey gulped.

Yugi smirked at that. It was fun to scare his friend every once in a while. Payback for all those pranks as young Eevees.

"Right now go fix your "mane". It looks like you just rolled out of bed." Yugi said.

"I did." Joey answered, heading out of the room. "Don't even think about going to get food. You already missed breakfast." Yugi yelled after of him. His ears easily picked up the 'Damn.' that came out of Joey's mouth. Yugi shook his head as he left to go get his feelers straightened up a bit.

As he was heading out of his room. He ran into the pokémon he wanted to see least of all. Dayla.

Dayla was a perfectly normal looking Espeon, but unlike most, she was a complete jerk. Every time Yami came over she tried to seduce him. It never worked, but it still pissed off the duo. She also worked to make Yugi's life a living hell.

"Hello prince." she said prince with distain.

"Hello Dayla. If you'd excuse me I have to go meet with my friends." Yugi said politely. He was in too good of a mood to deal with her.

"I heard Yami's coming." she said.

"Yes he is. If you'd let me through please." he said.

She just chuckled. "He will soon get bored of you, don't you know. He's going to come to me."

"Believe what you want, but Yami and I are getting married. We've also already become mates. You're way too late. and if you think for a second that I believe anything you say, you got another thing coming." Yugi retorted.

His psychic aura was bubbling below the surface, just waiting for the order to push her into a wall.

"Sorry princy, but news flash. You can't even fight." Dayla said. "If you let Yami continuing to fight your battles for you, then sorry to say but your gonna go downhill in life."

"I'm not gonna go downhill. Besides I've trained. I know I can fight way better than you."

"How's that?" She turned her head to the side.

This time it was Yugi's turn to chuckle. "How? Because you get paranoid on getting your paws dirty. Metaphorically and literally."

"I'm not afraid."

"Oh yeah, prove it. I know you've been dying to have a pokemon battle with me." Yugi said a smirk forming on his face.

"You are so on. When's the battle?"

"I have to wait for Yami and the others to get here. Meet me in the when the sun rides higher than the center point of the sky." Yugi said

"I'll be there. Just wait I'll beat you." Dayla hissed.

"Yeah good luck with that." Yugi said before bounding back to the lounge.

* * *

"I swear that bitch gets on my nerves. When will she realize you and Yami are mates and she stands no chance in getting him." Joey asked. His fur was much better groomed than it was previously.

"I don't know but I swear one more word out of her and I'm gonna psychic her into a wall, with no remorse what so ever." Yugi answered.

"Ugh. I know how it is. I hate all the guys that think they can just hit on Mai when we are clearly together. Besides even if we weren't she's lesbian so they're screwed either way." Tea said. Mai nodded in agreement. Being Yugi's childhood friends, they easily got pissed of from comments made about him. They were the big sisters he never had.

"Well nothing you can do. Still are you going to go through with that battle?" Mai asked

"Of course I am. I challenged her, besides it's going to feel nice to get some nice revenge on her. Plus Yami's been pressuring me to battle her."

"Why?" Serenity asked.

"Easy. Number one, he really wants her to get her just deserts. As do I. Second, he wants me to show him this new move I learned and told him about last time he was here. I finally mastered it."

"Wow. Well we'll be there supporting you." Rebecca said, jumping up and down.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime." Joey said. "Truth be told I want a crack at her too."

"Sorry but she's mine to take down." Yugi said. "Now I have two things to look forward to today."

"There's the silver lining." Serenity added.

Everyone nodded and headed to the throne room knowing, that the others would be here soon. They met up with Tristan who had been busy sleeping the hours away.

* * *

Yami, Seto, Mokuba, Duke, Leone, Aknankanon, and Niaza entered the thresh hold of the throne room. As soon Yami was told he was coming he'd been anxious to get here.

They all bowed in front of Solomon. "Please rise my friends. You're practically family." Solomon smiled.

Yugi and the rest could barely hold in their excitement. Yugi looked at Yami's majestic face. His heart was doing double takes.

"Thanks for letting us come on short notice." Niaza said.

"Please. You're always welcome here." Yugi stated. Yami could listen to his angelic voice all day.

"You're dismissed to do as you please." Solomon said. Everybody went with their boyfriend or girlfriend to spend some time together before the battle.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were alone in Yugi's room which was decorated with sun patterns on the wall, a huge, violet plush pillow, and a beautiful stained glass window that contained all the eeveelutions on it.

"So you're really going to battle Dayla?" Yami asked.

"Yep. In about an hour. I'm going to enjoy it to the maximum."

"So am I. I can't wait to see that new move."

"You're going to like it." Yugi said, nuzzling himself under Yami's chin. Yami licked the top of Yugi's head.

"I missed you." Yami purred.

"Me too, Yami." Yugi whispered in content.

They just enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the hour, with the occasional "I love you."

* * *

After everyone was filled in on the upcoming battle, they were brimming with excitement. They were ready for Dayla to get knocked down a few pegs.

Yugi and Dayla walked onto either side of the arena while everyone else went to Yugi's side of the sidelines. Dayla had a few pose members on her side.

It was decided Yami would be the referee. He walked into his spot and yelled, "Prince Yugi vs. Lady Dayla. This will be a one round match. It will end when either one has fainted. Now. Battle BEGIN."

Dayla took that as a cue and quickly went at Yugi with a Quick Attack. Yugi just closed his eyes, and imagined Dayla running at him in slow motion. Just as she was about to make contact he flashed open his eyes, edged out of the way, and hit her in the back with an Iron Tail. She skidded across the ground while Yugi did a graceful backflip to a farther side of the arena.

"What the?" Dayla wondered.

"I told you. I've trained. I'm much more of a challenge than you think." Yugi said smirking, a trait picked up from hanging around Bakura too much.

"I'll beat you. There's no way you can win." Dayla said lifting her tail up.

"Well then," Yugi started, "Come at me."

Dayla charged forward ready to hit with her own Iron Tail. Yugi charged as well going Iron Tail vs. Iron Tail. They clashed as the metal on metal sound echoed around the battlefield.

Dayla's metal faded as did Yugi's. "My turn." Yugi stated, launching an Energy Ball from his amethyst jewel in Dayla's direction. Dayla braced herself as the flashing, forest green ball hit her straight on. She skidded back a few feet, a few scratches on her face.

"Yeah! Way to go Yugi." Joey yelled. Yami just smiled at Yugi. No need to interfere now.

"You little brat." Dayla screeched. Yugi just ignored the comment. "Words have no effect on me Dayla." he said.

Dayla growled as she charged up a double-edge, her eyes emitting a pinkish tint. She charged, her fur looking particularly sharp.

Yugi rolled his eyes as he took the charge head on. Dust scattered in a cloud around them. "Yug! What are you doing?" Joey yelled. He was the only one who didn't know to shut up during a battle.

When the dust cleared, you could see Dayla panting from all of the energy she just used, while Yugi stood there, completely unharmed.

"What...the...heck...did you...do to...dodge...that attack." Dayla panted regaining her breathe.

"Easy," Yugi said, "Ever heard of the move Protect."

"Yeah, nice going Yug." Joey yelled. Tristan, Tea, and a few others shouted out encouraging words. Yugi flashed a smile to the audience then continued.

"Now it's time to do something, I've been practicing for a bit." he smirked. Yami's ears perked up at the sound of that.

"What do you mean?" Dayla snapped.

"Watch. And learn." Yugi said. He sounded more confident than usual. He closed his eyes. A faint glow surrounded him. Shiny orbs of light surrounded his middle, {You know how Arceus's plates go around his body, well they act like that.} and grew brighter. They formed into what looked like seriously sharp pointed spikes, all aimed for Dayla. He opened his eyes, and they took that as the signal. They launched at Dayla, making her flinch at every strike. They just kept reforming. Eventually it stopped in a cloud of dust.

"Wow!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"I didn't know the guy had that in him." Duke said.

"Yeah, way to go Yug!" Joey yelled.

"Great job, Yugi. That was beautiful." Yami complimented in awe. He was in awe. He never seen a move like that before. Yugi blushed at the compliment.

"What trick is this?" Dayla yelled.

Yugi stifled down a chuckle. "It's not a trick. It's a new move I learned and decided to try out on you. I call it Dazzling Gleam. You have heard of the fairy type right. You should have considering there's two in the room." {Yes Espeon and Dazzling Gleam are compatible. Found that out in Pokémon Y.}

"That's a fairy type move?" Dayla asked.

"Yep. It just looked a bit different than Tea and Rebecca's because I'm a psychic type. Same move though."

"Nice going Yugi." Tea yelled.

"Yeah!" Rebecca cheered.

Dayla sneered. "You'll pay." She growled struggling to get up. Finally stars and other bright lights surrounded her. She charged.

Yugi rolled his eyes. Last resort. A true last resort. An easy move to deflect. He simply turned and sand attacked her.

"Ahhh." she screamed, trying to get the sand out of her eyes. "Not fair."

"It's fair." Yugi said. "It's an attack isn't it?"

She never got to answer though. He charged up a quick attack and rammed at her with all his force. She fainted on the spot.

"Lady Dayla is unable to battle. Prince Yugi wins." Yami announced then bounded up to him with all of their friends. Yami got there first.

He licked his face lovingly. "Great job." and "I love you was Yugi could make out. They all decided to retire for the night. Yugi took one look at Dayla trying to get up. He knew she wouldn't bother them anymore. He headed to his room with Yami right in tow.


End file.
